


Promises

by kate_the_reader



Series: The season [30]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: 31 Days of Ineffables Advent Calendar Challenge 2019 (Good Omens), Ficlet, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22038214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_the_reader/pseuds/kate_the_reader
Summary: Every New Year, Aziraphale and Crowley make promises, to themselves and to each other
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: The season [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564690
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Promises

The first New Year, afterwards, Aziraphale promises himself he will always be open to new experiences, to change, to doing things he didn’t know he could, or would want to, with Crowley.

The first New Year, afterwards, Crowley vows he will always trust himself to Aziraphale, even the parts of himself he has not always liked. He will believe Aziraphale’s adoration, he will keep learning how to be loved.

Neither of these promises is hard to keep. 

Trying new things with Crowley is Aziraphale’s greatest joy.

Trusting Aziraphale brings Crowley nothing but comfort.

The second New Year, afterwards, they make their promises together: they will keep building this new life to fit them both. 

Leaving the life and the place he had known for so long has been harder than Aziraphale expected. He vows he will be patient with himself, with Crowley, with this place, until it fits him.

Crowley doesn’t have to promise to be patient with Aziraphale, but he knows he is less kind to himself. He vows not to hide his fears and frustrations, his struggles to forge his new path.

The third New Year, afterwards, they vow together to let more people into their lives, even into their hearts. Even at the risk of the pain that will bring. 

They vow to live fully in this place, finding their purpose here.

Always at New Year they toast: “To the world!” and “To our world!” 

And they go forward into another year together, with trust and determination to make their place — this place — the best place.

_Prompt: resolutions_

**Author's Note:**

> The timeline of these stories is that for the first Christmas and New Year after the not-end, they are still in London. By the second, they have moved to the country, and by the third, they feel settled there.


End file.
